Andi Mone
Industry: Shipwrighting The best ships and the best shipwrights herald from Andi Mone, a region of high culture governed by Lady Laura of Leiling and her bodyguard, Lucia the Crystal Scythe. Capital - Eperine Few leave Eperine without the same memories etched indelibly upon them: the shouts of sailors racing new, temperamental airships as their crafts break apart; each morning’s pertichor resembling roasting custard, an old man city on a jagjigger as though it were a squashy chair and not a scuttling insect slowly scaling the rock buildings; a young girl walking to market wearing not bought a single woven ribbon of bright silk. One-man dirigibles remade into shops conduct themselves from balcony to balcony, a bobbing swarm of vendors hawking their wares to any who have left their tall, slatted windows swung open. Sails hang in sheets strung between tall buildings and their stout brothers and sisters; children delight in throwing themselves into their rough slides and rolling to the streets below, as soon as they learn to catch themselves before landing. And who can speak of Eperine without mention of her Lady? My Andi Mone companions rave of her majesty and beauty, that her elegenace flows from her polished marble balcony along every flying buttress, down every sinew of marble that laces through the city’s streets. While my friends speak of their Lady in grand words beyond their tongues, they whisper in hushed tones of her bodyguard and knight, the Crystal Scythe, whose might and fury are enough to give all raiders, pirates, and Blues pause when approaching the city’s stone docks. Memories linger longer on the rim, and the Lady’s rise to grace never fully sweeps aside the blood left in her wake. Eperine -descriptions #Dock #Hold (underground) #Farm #Crafters #Mine (underground) Major Settlements Vrin -descriptions #Dock #Hold (underground) #Farm #Crafters #Mine (underground) Munuwharf -descriptions #Dock #Hold (underground) #Farm #Crafters #Mine (underground) Erbatrim -descriptions #Dock #Hold (underground) #Farm #Crafters #Mine (underground) Settlements * Lots Soars * Soar of Needles * The Gulch * Lonesome Soar * The Still Soar * Thermal Spring Soar * Grey’s Reach * Pullman’s Barrow * Blond Stream Soar The Map of Cruz Mari'Bowes The following text has been recovered and translation to modern, common tongue. It reads as follows: This year I have made it a point to travel about the region of Andi Mone, South-West-most corner of the skies. I travelled as survey and envoy messenger from the regent of Ushua to Lady Laura of Leiling, who sits in Andi Mone's capital, Eperine. I had heard rumour of strange powers in the region; Wild Magicks, Gods, Demons wearing the guise of men. In truth, I found only evidence after the fact, never encountering anything of real note. While the magic of the region is temperamental, perhaps more so than most skies on the outer rim, it was not anything that caused serious delay, beyond a curious encounter resulting in a spiney-apple fruit. I took leave at the young and tender age of eighteen, already an apprenticed cartographer and surveyed of enough repute to fashion myself an explorer. I signed on as navigator to the Fair Belle, out of Ries, and traded escorts once I reached the region, signing under Captain Barnabas Stright to the Vex Aten, who were only too eager to find good, honest coin coming from the King's purse. I admit, I might have been overzealous in my claims of patronage from the King's Court, but no-one on the outer rim recognizes proper documentation, and so our voyage met with little opposition. '' ''Thus compiled from my tour, supplemented by every map, chart, guide, and tale-deemed-accurate, I hereby present this region of Andi Mone, as honest to the best of my abilities as if spoken to the King of Dalaam himself. '' ''Cruz Mari'Bowes Original translation is as follows: This year i has't madeth t a pointeth to traveleth about the climature of andi mone, south-west-most c'rn'r of the skies. I did travel as survey and envoy messeng'r from the regent of Ushua to Mistress Laura of Leiling, who is't sits in Andi Mone's capital, Ep'rine. I hadst hath heard rumour of strange pow'rs in the climature; wild magicks, gods, demons wearing the guise of men. In sooth, i hath found only evidence aft'r the fact, nev'r encount'ring aught of real noteth. While the charm of the climature is temp'ramental, p'rhaps m're so than most skies on the out'r rim, t wast not aught yond did cause s'rious peize, beyond a curious encount'r resulting in a spiney-a'ple fruit. '' ''I tooketh leaveth at the young and tend'r age of eighteen, already an apprentic'd cartograph'r and did survey of enow repute to fashion myself an expl'r'r. I sign'd on as navigat'r to the Fair Belle, out of Ries, and trad'd esc'rts once i hath reached the climature, signing und'r Captain Barnabas Stright to the Vexeth Aten, who is't w're only too eag'r to findeth valorous, honest coin coming from the king's purse. I admiteth, i might has't been ov'rzealous in mine own claims of patronage from the King's Court, but no-one on the out'r rim recognizes prop'r documentation, and so our voyage hath met with dram opposition. '' ''Thus compil'd from mine own toureth, supplement'd by ev'ry mapeth, charteth, guideth, and tale-deemed-accurate, i h'reby presenteth this climature of Andi Mone, as honest to the most wondrous of mine own abilities as if 't be true spoken to the King of Dalaam himself. Category:The Skies